Usuario discusión:Aspharr II
Discusión de Ivan Uchiha *'Archivo 1' Adopcion de Wikia Hola Ivan queria preguntarte como adoptas una wikia, porque soy fan de la serie Heroes y veo que su wikia en español esta MUY descuidada, entonces queria adoptarla como tu hiciste con esta. 03:50 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Ivan soy nuevo en esta pagina sera que me puede decir como crea un wikia porfavor.no esatamente como si no un ejemplo sera que me podra decir porfavor190.205.83.119 19:45 23 nov 2010 (UTC)Hola Ivan ya me cree mi cuenta en naruto wiki.me llamo:UchihaShippuden Userboxes Hola Ivan queria preguntarte si quieres que haga userboxes con los rangos de usuario que queria mauro valencia (la de los sharingans, a casi todos les gusto) si quieres te muestro como queda y tu me dices que quieres. 07:30 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Fijate si te gusta 07:50 20 jul 2010 (UTC) renombrado de un articulo este es el link http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_ultimate_ninja_4 me gustaría (no, más bien debería) que se llamase Naruto:Ultimate Ninja 4 AjPc21-2 23:32 28 jul 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy kenji_1 soy nuevo aqui aunque en otras wiki soy viejo jiji oye quiero preguntarte una cosa que me da mucha curiosidad vi sobre la nueva akatsuki y esos personajes ¿¿¿¿que es lo que hacen ellos eh???? porque sus personajes se ven como en el anime bueno me podrias contestar esa simple pregunta porfavor adios ok gracias Perdon Perdon Ivan,no sabia ue estaba mal eso.Perdon. Ya voy a hacer eso que decis... 200px|link=user:James cullen 16:11 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulos Perdona por lo de las plantillas, por cierto quisiera preguntarte que nombre ponerle a unos articulos que quiero crear, aca esta la version inglesa de los articulos en la narutopedia (Transformacion de Utakata, Transformacion de Gaara, Transformacion de Yugito Nii, Transformacion de Killer Bee, Transformacion de Naruto Uzumaki, Transformacion de Sora), pero los nombres que pense no me convencieron mucho y no sabia si eran suficientemente importantes para crearlos o resumirlos en la seccion de habilidades, aunque yo preferiria crearlos para no hacer muy larga la seccion de habilidades tu decides =). 21:23 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Niebla Oye estaba revisando y esta pagina no deberia llarse "niebla" sino "vapor" que el charckra sella asi *Aunque la niebla sea un vapor Porque incluso el mismo articulo se contradice diciendo que es elemento vapor y no niebla Infoboxs Estaba pensando si podriamos cambiar un poco las infoboxs haciendo secciones como las infoboxs que tienen las otras wikias, porque a veces se pueden llegar a mezclar las palabras. Tambien me gustaria que queden alineadas las palabras a la izquierda en la seccion de Jutsus porque los jutsus con nombres muy largos quedan en dos renglones y quedan improlijos. Fijate en la wikia yanki y veras que parecen mas organizadas que las nuestras. Por cierto sabes hacer alguna tabla de este tipo en la wikia (esta es una imagen se llama EjemploTabla . png por si la vas a borrar) por que queria hacer una tabla para los volumenes del manga y en el cuadrado grande iria la imagen. Archivo:EjemploTabla.png Justo hoy pensaba en hacer una nueva xD me leiste la mente, y la wikia yanki es la narutopedia (wikia de naruto en ingles) solo tienes que sacar el es. del link y listo :), por las dudas no la encuentres aca esta el link Narutopedia - Wikia de Naruto en Ingles En realidad siempre le digo Narutopedia pero para no confundir xD sabes hacer las tablas? si no sabes no hay problema trato de ubicarlo a Danke7 que seguro debe saber algo Admin Claro que me gustaria ser un admi ivan Claro aunque eso de las plantillas no estoy seguro estoy agregando la plantilla que estaba en el articulo del Sharingan, porque la dejaron vacia solo colocaron la plantilla y dejaron asi la plantilla. Todas las plantillas de los jutsus no tienen nombre se los tendre que poner ok, y quisiera porque se borraron los nombres y porque cambio el color de las platillas ivan Daisuke69 16:11 3 sep 2010 (UTC) ami me gusto el cambio de color pero no crees que seria mejor cambiar TODAS las infobox de color ya que solo cambiastes las plantillas de los jutsus y personajes y te faltaron otras. Daisuke69 02:40 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ''Infobox'' Me encanto el nuevo diseño de las infoboxs te felicito, queria preguntarte porque no cambiaste todas las infoboxs a ese color quedaria todo mucho mejor =) y no es de metido pero si alguien se merece ser administrador ultimamente me parece que deberia ser Fuego_013 es el usuario mas activo ultimamente y sus ediciones me parecen excelentes :) :O perdona, ahora que lo dices si he notado lo de los titulos de los articulos xD pero no crei que lo consideraras asi, bue ahora mirare algunos articulos y me ire a dormir, buenas noches ivan (no se que hora es en tu pais xD) Por cierto creo que en la infobox de Personaje, entre Elemento y Familia, y entre Familia y Jutsus deberia haber una linea separadora. Si quieres lo puedo hacer yo. Plantillal Disculpa me podrias enseñar a hacer las plantillas como la de los aaktsuki es que deseo hacer una sobre las aldeas ocultas (todas) pero no se como se hacen: me podrias decei paso por paso por fa *La repuesta me la dejas en mi discusion Soy Satariel Perdon Perdon,pero vi inecesario el articulo de las Plantillas... Y que onda con el usuaio que es intocable???? 200px|link=user:James cullen 00:54 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla: Infobox Hola Ivan queria decir que no me convence mucho que en las infoboxs de personaje hayas cambiado la seccion de "Familia" y "Elemento" y los hayas centrado y puesto en negrita, me parecia que quedaba mejor de la otra forma. Mas que deberias agregar lineas separadoras entre todo eso para evitar confusiones. Por cierto se me ocurrio que podrias hacer algo parecido a lo que hize en esta imagen de la infobox de Konan en la seccion de Debut, y podrias volver a agregar la seccion Clan me parece que quedaba bien. PD: Borra la imagen si quieres era solo una muestra. No me convence mi imagen echa en 1 minuto xD,fijate en el articulo de Madara me parece que quedan mal sin esas lineas Articulos Tienes razon ahorra areglo los articulos. Gracias por el consejo [[Archivo:1280401496-536.png|200px|link=user:Dulcerueda]] 18:02 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Blogs Todos los personajes de Nueva Akatsuki estan en blogs, hace meses yo solo modifique un poco el mio Gracias muchas gracias en verdad te lo agradesco bueno se que somos los que que editamos mas en el wiki junto con otro asi que nesesito pedirte un favor si puedieras editar el infobox de personaje para que le pongas habilidad unica Y/o kekke genkai bueno si quieres bueno chao Darkcondarhttp://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Darkcondar Infobox Hola ivan, mira hace rato veo problemas con las infobox, dime se debe a los cambios en los skins que se lleva a cabo en la central, la nueva version de la mediawiki? 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 15:10 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues yo tuve problemas el fin de semana para editar el articulo de konan, ya que no se veia nada, solo el codigo de la infobox mal puesta, la organice y aun asi estaba mal asi que decidi quitarla y ya se podia leer el articulo110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 15:39 13 sep 2010 (UTC) wow eso era mm gracias por aclaralo ahhh y perdona tanta cosa ^^thumb|279px Infobox Hola Ivan te cuerdas de lo que dije que me disgustaba en las infoboxs bueno estuve probando con los codigos, y me gusto esta infobox (Algunos datos son inventados que puse solo para llenar todas las cosas de la infobox) Si la quieres usar aca te dejo los codigos (Por cierto si el fondo de la infobox se ve gris es porque estaba probandolo en otra wikia y el fondo de sus articulos es de ese color): hola hola ivan me podrias decir como haria o los pasos para hacer un administrador como tu en narutowiki espero tu pronta respuestaDavid07 19:55 22 sep 2010 (UTC) } 240px|center Kanji } Debut } Aparición } Sobrenombre } Sexo } Nacimiento } Sangre } Estado } Anillo } Edad } Altura } Peso } Rango } Clasificación } Nación } Aldea } Maestro } Aprendiz } Equipo } Compañero } Seiyū } Voz Latina } Voz Castellana } Elemento } Familia } Armas } Jutsus } Atte. hola ivan por favor revisi mi articulo creo que esta bien por favor no loborre corrigelo los erros y hasmelo saberdavid 19:03 23 sep 2010 (UTC) vandalismo en la wiki hola ivan es para decirte que cada vez que creo un articulo el usuario james cullen sin ninguna razon va y lo borra me gustaria saber por que bloquealodavid 21:33 23 sep 2010 (UTC) hola ivan ....... soy nuevo en naruto wikia ...... y quisiera saber si tu eres el administrador principal o que ?........ nos podriamos contactar para hablar? ahhh hola ...... no solo queria saber quien era el administrador principal....... y solo para dar un saludo........ y para conocernos mejor xD Gaara Error xD Disculpa pero es que algunos ninjutsu de Gaara tiene mal el nombre (hasta lo que se) el problema, es que no se modificarlos me podris ayudar!!! jejeje es mas que todo por ayuda de la pagina xD ¬¬ gracias!!! Hola soy Grosoemanuel un usuario que ayuda a muchas wiki aunque no le gusten las series pero esta si me gusta. Te quería mostrar el nuevo calendario de la wiki lo cree recién dime que te parece Debut (Infobox) Hola Ivan vi que agregaste las secciones "Debut anime y manga" a las infoboxs de jutsus, para ponerlo simplemente usamos |Debut anime = / |Debut manga =??? porque vi algunas infoboxs que solo tienen puesto Debut y se ha repetido como en el articulo Shinra Tensei. 18:16 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me preguntaba si colaborar en mi manga no wiki para que me ayudes a redatar algunos articulos espero tu respeusta David07 18:45 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Te puedo pedir un favor ? Para de tratar mal a la gente Queri ? Porque de verdad es bastante desagradable que un tipo como tu ande tratando a medio mundo de Noob & tonteras :D Asi que porfavor para con eso y tu mala onda sobre las redacciones que hacen los demas Dale ? :D Gracias (: Ciielox3 19:28 6 oct 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Tus compañeros incluye a todas las personas que Editan aca (: & todos tus comentarios van dirigidos para todos :) & a Mi me molesta la actitud que tomas ;) Por eso Hablo ;) Pobre tipo :/ Porfavor no me molestes :D Infobox Sasuke Hola Ivan queria saber que vas a hacer con la infobox de Sasuke, a mi me encanta esa infobox si quieres que las pongamos en los articulos no tengo ningun problema, pero queria decirte que tiene un pequeño problema la infobox esta muy pegada al texto 00:03 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo El usuario Register3D puso imagenes pornograficas en los articulos de *Mikoto Uchiha *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Naruto Uzumaki *Izuna Uchiha *Huerfanos de la Lluvia *Camino Animal *Akatsuki con Fuego 013 ya arreglamos los articulos pero por las dudas bloquealo y pusimos las imagenes en la categoria Borrar. 23:49 7 oct 2010 (UTC) :*Tambien queria decirte algunas cosas: ::1.¿Que paso con las infoboxs viejas? ::2.Vamos a poner las infoboxs nuevas?? Yo la puse en el articulo Zetsu ::3.Y por ultimo, sabes que pasa con las firmas expansibles?? 00:15 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Okey esta bien Ivan ahora las subire en Png. Ahora estoy ayudando a organizar las nuevas infobox de los articulos. Fuego 013 02:39 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Infobox episodio Ivan veo que cambiaste el infobox episodio pero no estiendo nada ni me toma la foto, pero me gusto mucho el modelo. Mas tarde arreglo el infobox [[Archivo:1280401496-536.png|200px|link=user:Dulcerueda]] 10:11 8 oct 2010 (UTC) cambio de infobox te puedo sugerir que cambien un poco el infobox es que bueno esta complicado enl la parte de los kanji y romaji y si ponen de nueno maestros compañosro y bueno que tenga casi los mismos datos del anterior infobox a otra cosa si podria se de color naruto o bueno es su decicion Darkcondar ser administrador que se nesesita para ser administrador del wiki como ustedes cinco bueno si no bueno sigo con lo mio chao Darkcondar Emergencia Ivan emergencia hay algo extraño con tus plantillas por favor conrrigelas que se estan arruinado los articulos da un vistaso en cualquier personaje y veras de lo que te estoy hablando. Fuego 013 22:51 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro ahahahah bueno gracias ojala que por lo menos lo de maestro aprendiz y aopodos se quede de nuevo ok y en la parte de el kanji es que ahi doble en la editacion del infobox Japname japname y si coloco en alguno se arruina el infobox del personaje bueno chao Darkcondar De nuevo Ivan las plantillas volvieron a ponerse malas bloquea al usuario que lo hizo. Me estoy refiriendo a todas las plantillas por ejemplo mira el articulo de la Aldea Oculta de la Nube o Konoha Fuego 013 23:57 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Lo siento Ivan creo que lo vi mal por que de nuevo me meti y estaba bien. Disculpa las molestias. Fuego 013 00:12 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :*Disculpa, no edito las infoboxs de los equipos desde hace mucho y la ultima vez que vi uno de esos articulos tenia los simbolos femeninos y masculinos :*Con respecto a las imagenes lo vere mañana porque ahora me ire a dormir xD son las 2:30 de la mañana aqui :*No, no tengo :S 05:31 11 oct 2010 (UTC) hola manga no wiki ivan me preuntaba si te gustaria participar en manga no wiki y tambien te pronpogo que seamos aliados comos las otras wikis esto es con el fin de que otros usuarios puedan visitar mi wiki y colaborar ya que wiki es nueva y practicamente esta aislada de las demas y para que exixta una conecccion entre mi wiki y la tuya espero tu respuestalink=Usuario Discusión:David07 17:13 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Infobox Personaje #No crees que la seccion Clan, deberia ir dentro de la seccion Familia?? #Puedes modificar eso de que si no pones nada en la seccion jutsus tenga que aparecer esto } ??, es un poco molesto #Me olvidaba la infobox de Elemento y Bestia con Cola estan atrasadas 18:56 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Dojutsu Hola Ivan te escribo para decirte que hay un usuario en la Wikia que ha estado editando el articulo de Dojutsu sobrecargandolo de imagen y poniendole informacion incesaria por eso te queria sugerir para ver si podrias bloquear el ariculo de Dojutsu y cancelar todas las edicciones de XxTomas8. Yo solamente te digo estoy porque converse con el y quiere eschuchar razones, ademas cada vez que cancelabamos sus editacion las volvia a poner. Fuego 013 20:49 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :Justo iba a escribir lo que dijo Fuego, ya deshize la ultima que hizo :@, por favor bloquea el articulo y/o al usuario. 22:19 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Quiero! Hola Ivan ejem ejem .. bueno.. me .. gustaría ayudar más en la wiki .. que? que no me entiendes? emm.. Cof cof quieroseradminburocratamoderadorocualquiercargoquemeelevelasposibilidadesdeayudarenlawiki cof cof =D? Me gusta mucho esta wiki, ademas ya llevo varias paginas creadas y me gustaría ayudar aun más! Pasate por mi perfil o lo que sea y piensalo Hasta luego ! Daisake 02:26 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Quiero! jaja sabía que me pondrían eso.. bueno aunque no me den cargo me seguire esforzando :)Daisake 03:00 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Chechouzumaki El usuario Chechouzumaki21 esta modificando las estadisticas, ya se lo he avisado varias veces pero sigue haciendolo, pueden hacer algo?? 22:51 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola Ivan, ya que ultimamente los administradores no estan muy activos pense que podria ser administrador ya que tengo algo de experiencia en edicion y soy uno de los usuarios mas activos, te pido esto ya que ultimamente hay muchos usuarios molestos que ponen fotos pornograficas y modifican las estadisticas innecesariamente y no hay algun admin. presente que bloquee a los usuarios y/o a la seccion de estadisticas de los usuarios. 02:33 2 nov 2010 (UTC) :PD: Agregue articulos e imagenes en la categoria borrar. 03:45 2 nov 2010 (UTC) 03:59 2 nov 2010 (UTC) :*Okey, aca esta mi msn leo.caceres.08@hotmail.com no se a que hora te conectas y yo no suelo hacerlo mucho :S, pero cualquier cosa podrias enviarme un email con las instrucciones. :*Mmm cualquier cosa mandame un mensaje mañana, a mi discusion para ver si estoy conectado o no. Tienes Facebook lo uso mas que msn es mio es :Leo Caceres. 04:01 2 nov 2010 (UTC) :*Bueno agregame mañana hablamos, ok? No se porque siempre te conectas cuando aca es muy tarde :S : 04:07 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Infobox Episodio Creo que era mejor como lo habia puesto yo al infobox. Si no te importa voy a modificar. Si no cualquier queja lo dejamos asi Dulcerueda Imagenes Si estan subidas, a perdon crei que en algun lado debian aparecer. 01:55 8 nov 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto quieres que subamos imagenes grandes de los elementos y en las infoboxs le pongamos el tamaño (ya sabes |...px) : 02:00 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Ivan te escribo para preguntarte porque estas borrando las imagenes de los articulos de los elementos. Fuego 013 02:31 8 nov 2010 (UTC) :Okey empezare cuando pueda el jueves, mña me voy de campamento con la escuela. Hay alguna forma de poner en la seccion elemento de las infoboxs para que las imagenes se queden obligatoriamente de 24px2 'asi cuando las reemplace con las imagenes de mayor tamaño no se pongan gigantes : 22:52 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ADMINISTRADOR HOLA IVAN; COMO HAGO PARA SER ADMINISTRADOR 200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 16:32 9 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola ivan queria saber si me puedes decir que hacer para ser administrador y usuarios destacado Fondo del Wikia Es impresion mia o el fondo de la wiki es gris en vez del blanco de siempre? Porque algunas imagenes con fondo blanco estan quedando mal (segun mi opinion) 03:50 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Retirada Hola, vengo a dejar mi solicitud de que me retires los poderes de admin en la wiki. Todo pasa por mi baja actividad en la wiki y que estoy ocupado en otros asuntos de Wikia en general. Seguiré echando ojo por aquí ;). Saludos-- 23:12 18 nov 2010 (UTC) :¿Podria ocupar su lugar?-- 00:36 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Equipos Hola Ivan estaba viendo las infoboxs de equipo y pense en sacar la sección de Miembros en la infobox, solo la hace muy larga. En vez de eso ponemos en los articulo una seccion Miembros con un cuadrito asi: 00:36 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Puedes decir que soy n buen usuario porfa Porfa--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 16:28 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Estadisticas Ivan por favor bloquea al Chechouzumaki21 por modificar las estadisticas nuevamente, a pesar de haber sido bloqueado una o dos veces por ello. Por cierto se me ocurrio para que "ESOS MOLESTOS" no modifiquen las estadisticas podemos hacer plantillas asi: y ponerlas asi los vamos a confundir jej Consideralo! PD: Ahora que Danke7 abandono oficialmente la wiki puedo ocupar su lugar? Asi no tendria que molestarte por estos bloqueos tontos. Atte 19:52 24 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Okey gracias Ivan, con respecto a las imagenes subi las imagenes grandes de los elementos y aldeas, tambien subi imagenes 300px² del Sharingan, Byakugan y Rinnegan, seguire subiendo (las estoy reemplazando por las viejas pero tengo que poner en cada articulo que aparece la cant. de pixeles deseados :S). Tambien subi una imagen del mapa mundial echa por ShounenSuki de la Narutopedia con sus referencias en la pagina de la imagen (la imagen es enorme se ve todo superdetalladamente). 450px :: 00:01 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Marionetas Hola Ivan es Fuego_013 te escribo para preguntarte lo siguiente lo que sucede es que estoy creado los articulos de las marionetas de Kankuro pero se me olvido preguntarte si debo colocar sus nombres en japones o ingles. Si es en español necesito que hagas algo antes de que yo cambie sus nombre ha español: un usuario creo el articulo de la Salamandra de Hanzo pero en vez colocarlo asi solamente puso el nombre Salamandra, como sabras una de las marioneta de Kakuro se llama Salamdra asi que no podria crearlo por eso necesito que cambies el articulo que te dije anteriormente y quites la redireccion de Salamdra. Fuego 013 22:42 27 nov 2010 (UTC) :Perdonen que me meta en su conversación pero ¿Porque no haces una desambiguación Fuego?-- 22:44 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Listo, ya renombré el artículo a Salamandra de Hanzō. Puedes hacer tu artículo de la marioneta sin ningún problema.-- 00:26 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Ivan no me entendiste, lo que hiciste yo lo hubiera hecho pero lo que te pedi fue que eliminaras la redireccion de Salamandra, ya que aun cuando movieras su nombre cuando coloco en la busqueda de articulo Salamadra me lleva al articulo de Salamandra de Hanzo. Debido a esto no puedo crear el articulo.Fuego 013 00:33 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ivan, te menciono, sobre lo que pusiste en la discusion de Proyecto: Episodio. que no tengo a mucha gente con este proyecto. voy a completar la primera fase y luego me fijo todos los errores Dulcerueda 19:32 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Imagenes ¿Que hice mal con las imagenes? Si es porque las deje con esos nombres fue para que no haya taaaantas imagenes en la wikia, asi que solamente las reemplazaba 23:40 28 nov 2010 (UTC) :xD perdon, bueno ¿Quieres que te ayude bien esta vez? Por cierto he visto que has colocado algunas en 20px2 ¿Hay que hacerlo en todas?-- 00:15 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ::¿Me darias una pequeña lista de las imagenes con mejores nombres? Asi modifico las de mi Ayuda de Infobox. Por cierto decidi que las ideas que se me ocurran sobre las infoboxs las voy a poner en Usuario:Leodix/Infobox, aunque sea para que veas ideas (no hace falta que te guste todo) :: 19:03 30 nov 2010 (UTC) sabes ivan talvez sea nuevo aqui pero keria kejarme ya k Maurovalencia.10 a copiado un imagen mia y despues colocarlo como suyo me refiero a esta imagen de madara y no creo k sea justo esimagen m costo mucho traajo conseguirla como para que m la coien de esa manera. espero m comprendas y se pueda hacer algo al respecto. Charuko 04:50 1 dic 2010 (UTC)thumb|left|150px entonces k se haria m costo trabajo hacerla mejor dicho mandarla a hacer . Charuko 05:24 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Re - Consejo Ivan te voy a ser honesto desde hace mucho he tenido problemas con los acentos es por eso que no los coloco, ademas simplemente no colocaba los acentos en los articulos porque cuando yo habia entrado en Naruto Wiki ha nadie le importaba eso pero he visto que la Wiki ha mejorado y creo que es lo mismo que debo hacer, de ahora en adelante voy a intentar de estar mas pendiente de ese detalle. Fuego 013 23:49 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Ivan te escribo para proponerte algo como sabras actualmente salio el nuevo manga de la semana, durante el Entrenamiento de Naruto se mostro que su ultima etapa era saber utilizar el Modo Bestia con Cola. Por eso queria proponer crear un articulo referido a eso, es decir hablar del Modo Biju como un jutsu que realizan los jinchurikis hablando de sus ventajas y desventajas y todo lo referido a el o prefieres que se hable como un transformacion. Fuego 013 15:24 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *Entonces que opinas? Iconos Hola Ivan, queria proponerte eso que hacen otras wikias de agregar un icono a la categoria de cada articulo, aca podras ver la plantilla de este tema de la Avatar Wiki, veras que a cada categoria le corresponde un icono que es una imagen de la wikia 16:24 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ::*No se si deba ser exclusivamente por categorias, pero a Sasuke por ejemplo yo le pondria Konoha, Oto, Akatsuki, Clan Uchiha, Sharingan y Mangekyo. Con respecto a los iconos tendriamos que usar los que tenemos de aldeas, clanes, kekkei genkai, etc... Por cierto voy a subir las imagenes de los clanes (esta vez bien xD) ::*Con respecto a las infoboxs te estoy agradecido xD, si quieres copiar partes hazlo! ::: 00:12 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Estadisticas Ivan queria avisarte que empece esa idea que tenia de hacer plantillas de las estadisticas de los personajes, aca esta la lista que ya hice (algunas que estan ahi las estoy por hacer) :Despues las traslado xD : 00:37 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Queria avisarte que ya termine las que me habia propuesto hacer (que son todas las estadisticas hasta el momento, o que por lo menos yo encontre), mientras agregaba estadisticas me tome la molestia de hacer una tabla para comparar las estadisticas y descubri que muchos de esos articulos estan pesimos como: :*Yashamaru :*Hiashi Hyuga :*Hizashi Hyuga :*Ebisu :*Baki :*Etc... ::Atentamente 05:13 16 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Okey, porque no borramos absolutamente todas las imagenes sin uso asi el que las necesite las tenga que subir pero con un nombre descriptivo. Por cierto ¡nunca me avisaste que era admin xD! me estoy enterando ahora xD xD xD -- 05:46 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Camino Humano Hola Ivan te escribo simplemente para preguntarte porque resubiste una nueva versión de la imagen del Camino Humano que yo subi? A caso no te gusto?. 13:34 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Ivan uchiha por casualidad usted no puede hacerme una firma o conoce a alguien para que me la aga sin nada mas que decir me despido con un cordial saludo..!!!! Jefer Origami 19:04 16 dic 2010 (UTC)Jefer Origami Proyecto: Personajes Hola (: Me gustaría poder formar parte del Proyecto: Personajes (: Creo que podría estrucutrarlos según lo establecido en esa página. Pero igual tenía una sugerencia, osea ocupar la Infobox que tiene Leodix en su Blog de Ayuda, al menos yo, cuando creo algún artículo, ocupo las infoboxes que él tiene (: & otra cosa: En la Parte II está colocado sólo hasta El entrenamiento con Hachibi (Asumo que eso es "Confinamiento de los Jinchuriki" como está en todas las páginas xd) Pero lo que vendría después es "La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja" cierto ? Bueno xd Solo eso (: Espero me puedas considerar para el proyecto (: 22:14 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola ivan solo t hablaba para saber cual es tu opinion de mi perfil y el arreglo k acabo de darle, espero tu opinion sincera. Luchito 03:28 17 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias se hace lo k se puede de repente intercambiamos info para los perfiles si asi lo deseas ademas de charla amena nos vemos luego. Luchito 03:40 17 dic 2010 (UTC) kisiera un Userboxes asi como el tuyo pasme el dato. Luchito 03:45 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ivan he visto las plantillas de nacionalidad k tienes yo tambien kisiera tenerla pero soy de nacionalidad peruana y esa plantilla no existe m la puedes crear porfavor. Luchito 07:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok. Esta bien lo hare para la proxima vez, pero como se cuando es de alguien el archivo o que alguien ya lo pidio para editarlo?, lo notifico con un mensaje en su discusión?. T. Rojo Rex 08:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) T. Rojo Rex T. Rojo Rex 08:29 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Eso no lo sabia, gracias por la explicación, lo hare la proxima vez, cuando edite algún articulo, que sea de propiedad de alguien (Preguntare antes si el articulo tiene dueño). Repuesta Hola Ivan te queria decir que no se que estas hablando llevo semanas sin editar el articulo de Itachi y ni siquiera se que significa esos signos que colocaste creo que te has equivocado. 13:21 17 dic 2010 (UTC) :Ivan acabo de darme cuenta que cuando edito un articulo que tiene una infobox aparece ese codigo pero creo que es inofensivo ya que no altera nada y no aparece nada extraño, asi que creo que no hay que preocuparase. Ademas creo que se que significa el codigo "link" es para un enlace pero no aparece ningun link porque después de eso aparece el otro codigo. Espero tu respuesta ok pero... bueno ok dejare de hacer lo q me dijiste pero no tengo por q dejar mi organizacion por q no se lo dices a james cullen para q mueva el su org a la fanon wikia megauzumaki 17:07 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Batallas de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja Hola Ivan, te escribo por un pensamiento que tuve, en este enlace aparece una gran cantidad de información que no respeta un orden para nada, esta de cierta forma mal estructurado, ahora sobre su contenido, no está hablando sobre las Batallas que ocurren durante dicho suceso. Las cuales comienzan con la batalla entre el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento e Infiltración y el de Emboscada y Distracción de Akatsuki. Ahora, yo quería preguntarte a ti antes de realizar algún cambio que fuera de mal gusto... ¿Puedo borrar TODA esa información que no va acorde a la Cuarta Guerra, para así poder colocar la información que realmente debe ir? Espero tu respuesta (: 21:38 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Edición Ivan pero no veo ningun cambio en las infobex lo unico que edite fue la seccion del Camino Naraka, no sea borrado ninguna informacion o si? 23:57 17 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ivan no he borrado nada de información, he visto la Plantilla: Infobox Equipo y en ella no aparece ninguna parte que dija "kanji" y "fundandor" es por eso que cuando yo edite la plantilla del Equipo Gai la información de esas dos secciones no aparecieron porque no existen perficalo. Bloqueo No pienso que sea un abuso y lo de que no era para tanto,el creo un articulo con una malapalabra y no se sucontenido,pero segurmante debio de ser ofensivo.Igual no te preocupes,no sere tan duro. 02:52 18 dic 2010 (UTC) James Ivan se que eres burocrata pero te voy a decir que James hizo lo correcto, yo vi la edición que hizo el usuario que bloqueo y era contenido ofensivo si quieres revisa el historial del articulo de Orochimaru y el Sello Maldito. 03:02 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Ok,¿Se cambiaran todos los Destacados igual? Creo que esta bien poner Imagenes del Manga,en todas las Wiki es asi e igual me parece que esta bien que se elijan de los dos generos. 17:16 18 dic 2010 (UTC) spam¿? mira yono estoy haciendo espam tal vez es por q mande un mensaje de discucion y los demas lo reenviaron con mi firma, q acaso no te parece ovio megauzumaki 22:04 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Fanon Oye se que quieres que todas las creaciones se vayan al Fanon pero podrias hacer la Portada un poco mas decente como la de esta Wiki Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 22:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Fanon Quien es Admi. haya Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 22:37 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Equivocacion Ivan te quiero decir que los Genjutsu, ninjutsu, senjutsu, entre otros no son Jutsus (es decir técnicas ninjas) estos simplemente son clasificaciones de los Jutsus, asi que se debe crear la categoria "Tipo de Jutsu". 00:16 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Jutsu Ok... mira queria preguntarte algo, yo quiero crear el articulo de la técnica que hace Hayate Gekko pero ahí varias opciones para el nombre y queria ver cual es la mejor: *Danza de la Luna Creciente (según el Databook) *Estilo de la Hoja: Danza de la Luna Creciente (Segun el anime y el manga) MSM Si tengo msm pero lo que sucede es que he tenido problemas con esa cuenta y no he podido meterme. 18:21 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Ayudame a borrar las imagenes sin uso, ya me borre unas 200 hoy pero siguen subiendo el numero :@, por cierto lei lo que me pusiste en la discusion y estoy de acuerdo contigo (ahora xD), ademas no crees que no hay que ponerle negrita a los kanjis en la infobox? Me parece que no queda muy bien Atte 04:29 21 dic 2010 (UTC). :Okey, pero lo de las sagas lo hare mña o pasado ya que hoy me estoy por ir a dormir y mañana capaz que no pueda entrar :Atte. 04:40 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Olvide mencionarte que con Fuego 013 estamos haciendo nuevas imagenes sacadas del manga esta vez en japones, sacamos el manga en el idioma original de aqui (cambia vos el numero en el link, creo que no tiene indice :S). Si pudieras ayudarnos te estariamos agradecidos, tambien cuando veo malas imagenes en las infoboxs y articulos las borro y les pongo bien el nombre :) ::Atte. 05:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Jeje siempre que necesites algo de Naruto en su fuente original preguntale a los "Grandes Usuarios" de la Narutopedia] siempre te lo van a decir :) :::Atte. 05:10 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ::: Bansho Tenin hey se puede saver porque borraste el jutsu (Bancho tenin) si estaba repetido me puedes parar el Link.. ademas los articulos de Sakura y los ex genin estan muy mal hechos hay que editarlos de nuevo aunque son muchos. Daisuke69 02:16 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Oye oye espera estoy intentando subir imagenes en español y no veo la razon por la que lleges advirtiendome, aun no me acostumbro pero ya no subire imagenes en Ingles. Fuego y Leo me dejaron esos mensajes en la tarde yo hize los Jutsu de kimimaro en la Tarde cuando lei los comentarios ya habia hechos los Jutsu, despues de leerlos intente subir imagenes con el nombre en español. no hazlo tu, ati es que te molesta...... Daisuke69 07:24 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Wikis Aliados Hola Ivan Uchiha, pregunte a uno de los administradores de aqui para ver si queréis que Digimon wiki y Naruto sean wikis aliados, pero me dijo que mejor te preguntáse a ti. Yo soy el burócrata de Digimon wiki, y estaría encantado de que fuesemos aliados, espero tu respuesta, y espero que aceptes ;). Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 13:49 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :ok asi me gusta, que nos ayudemos entre los diferentes wikis, ahora os añado en la portada de digimon wiki. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 20:48 23 dic 2010 (UTC) me ayudas necesito una imagn d la uzumaki rafaga por favor gracias aclaratoria de imágenes y otros datos. hola Ivan, puedes llamarme Sailé, he subido un par de imágenes en los temas Kunai y Rai Roga, haciendo aclaratorias en las mismas. La vez que se agregó la info del Kunai de Suna(arena) fui yo quien lo hizo, ya que vi que nadie lo había notado(tampoco estába en 1º plano como para hacerlo, tuve que hacer una captura para notarlo bien). Soy, no diria fanatico pero si un interesado en datos de esta serie y otras, por eso es que las miro enlinea, y cuando veo algo interesante, capturo la imágen y la edito para que quede lo mejor posible(mi "especialidad" es hacer montajes de muchas para lograr 1 buena)así hice las del Kunai y las Rai Roga que tienen fondo gris(trato de darles un fondo a todas para que destaquen detalles que en blanco no se notan). estaba por subir mas pero decidí mejor esperar a que el administrador a cargo de la wiki(creo que ese vienes siendo tu) me contacte por si hay algo mal en las que ya subí(y quizas alguna otra edicion que haya hecho). Tengo mas imágenes en proceso de armado(estoy planeando hacer los pergaminos faltantes de Kuroari(hormiga), Sanshou(salamandra) y Sasori(escorpión), este último cuando encuentre su símbolo en el manga.además tengo el usado en el sellado del 3 colas(el relleno del Sanbi), y el de invocación inversa de Naruto. Si tienes alguna duda al respecto, puedes contactarme por MSN messenger (es mas seguro que esté allí a que revise el mail o la wiki) Tengo muchas mas imágenes que pueden ser útiles pero 1º quiero charlarlo contigo (o quien esté a cargo actualmente si tu no estás disponible, pero hazmelo saber, soy nuevo en esto). Gracias por la atención Saile aipas 22:50 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Logo Ivan,The Strike ha creado un nuevo logo,no se si te gustara o si te gustara mas el actual.Te lo dejo y hace lo que quieras ;) Wiki logo by TheStrike.png|Este es 16:51 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Como hago para tener mi firma?? Juan uchiha senju RE: Logo Hola Ivan, jeje. Aca te mando el logo retocado. Esta redimensionado 250x65 píxeles y realice algunas correcciones de tonalidad y gamma para que concuerden los colores con los del logo original de Naruto. center Nos vemos! -- TheStrike 16:32 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Mmm.. Yo no tenia muchas ganas de serlo, bue puedes darme algunas instrucciones sobre como ser un burocrata mejor? -- 00:53 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Lista de episodios Porque borraron la lista que yo hice de episodios? espero respuesta ok saludos.--Ichigo9315 04:33 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Referencias Me parece que tendriamos que poner referencias a los articulos, pero no se porque en el articulo Jinchūriki me aparecio unos problemas con los códigos. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme antes de irte. PD: Restaure la lista de Episodios que Ichigo9315 estaba reclamando. Atte 19:23 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Episodios y Wikia Hola Ivan, no soy un usuario nuevo de Naruto Wiki, solo tengo una duda, es que necesito saber donde puedo ver los episodios de Naruto, es para un favor para un amigo, de paso te digo que yo soy uno de los actuales administradores de Simpson Wiki en Español, entonces te quiero aconsejar y decir unas cosas de paso: si hay un lugar donde se puedan observar los episodios de Naruto sería muy bueno para los usuarios que colocaras un link en cada episodio, así incentivarías la edición de sus artículos. Ahora te quiero pedir el favor que si podrías promocionar nuestra wikia aquí en este lugar, nosotros tenemos más de 3000 artículos pero solo contamos con pocos usuarios y necesitamos un poco más de ayuda, así que sería de gran ayuda para nosotros que me pudieras hacer este favor, gracias por todo, ah de paso, no has pensado en colocar los logros para los usuarios, puedes ver de que te hablo en mi página de usuario en Wikisimpson en la parte derecha de la pantalla, es una especie de puntaje que se la a los usuarios según sus ediciones y todo lo que hagan en la wikia, eso incentiva a los usuarios a editar mucho, si me puedes responder en mi página de discusión en Simpson Wiki en Español estaría muy bien, puedes llegar ahí por medio de mi firma, un saludo Sebastian Lozano Discusión Blog hola ivan uchiha soy un usario nuevo mi nombre es darkfuego quisiera habla algo contigo sobre este gran wiki. volver por que no vuelves wiki Querido Ivan Uchiha Soy administrador de seriesonline y me gustaría pedirte consejo: *Como puedo hacer plantillas facilmente??? (yo todas las que tengo las he copiado de otras wikis) *Como puedo hacer que aparezcan en más usadas frecuentemente? *Como haces para crear subcategorías en las categorías (lista)? Sasukeuzumaki 17:53 27 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Te podrías unir a mi wiki para ayudar?? Tan solo somos tres personas. El enlace esta en mi perfil wiki Querido Ivan Uchiha Soy administrador de seriesonline y me gustaría pedirte consejo: *Como puedo hacer plantillas facilmente??? (yo todas las que tengo las he copiado de otras wikis) *Como puedo hacer que aparezcan en más usadas frecuentemente? *Como haces para crear subcategorías en las categorías (lista)? Sasukeuzumaki 18:01 27 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Te podrías unir a mi wiki para ayudar?? Tan solo somos tres personas. El enlace esta en mi perfil Administración Últimamente con la inactividad de la administración de Naruto Wiki y la poca presencia del burócrata, Leodix y tú. Ha creado la necesidad de un nuevo administrador en el wiki o burócrata. Tal es el caso que en la Central Wikia se ha realizado una solicitud de adopción. Pero debido a que según el registro tú te has identificado últimamente te sugiero que tomes obras en este asunto ya que la comunidad necesita de mayor atención. En caso de que no respondas en un plazo de una semana, se abrirá un foro donde se eligirá al futuro burócrata y si la comunidad lo decide remover el flag de burócrata a quien corresponda. Saludos y esperamos respuesta. -- 18:43 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola mira ivan me gustaria ser reversor por que veo que hay vandalismo en halgunas paginas por experiencia y por que llevo ya vario tiempo y ese cargo no me lo han dado por falta de experiencia etc haunque llevo mas de 3 meses y creo yo que me lo merezco yo no soy quien para decirlo si me pusieras a preueba a fuego013 es reversor y administrador no le hace falta ser reversor su por que siendo reversor revierte vandalismo como siendo administrador saludosss Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:47 7 jul 2011 (UTC) mis mejores deseos soy nuevo en esto pero espero aportar mucho a esta comunidad si en algun momento cometo alguna infraccion kiero ke sepais ke no sera voluntaria y siempre rectificare mis felicitaciones por crear algo tan fantastico y agradecimientos por dejarme formar parte de ello si alguien kisiera contactar para cualkier cosa mi tuenti es jon mujica apellaniz un cordial saludo Jon inuzuka 09:13 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Iván, gusto en conocerte he visto que dices que estarás unos días aquí, porqué los demás administradores están inactivos, James cullen y Kenpachi025, no volverán a editar por aquí, Leodix esta inactivo desde el 8 de Abril, Fuego 013, es administrador y reversor, y por ahora es el único administrador activo, mira te invito a este foro para discutir sobre la administración del wiki, bueno nos vemos 14:32 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Asuntos *Hola Ivan hace mucho tiempo, de que querias hablar?. 22:24 9 jul 2011 (UTC) *Hola Ivan me alegra escuchar de ti a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, perdona mi ausencia crei habersela explicado a Fuego pero al parecer me olvide. ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 06:09 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Reversor *me concedes ser reversor si o no espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 04:39 8 jul 2011 (UTC) y vente al chat porfavor Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 04:43 8 jul 2011 (UTC) responde ami mensaje soy reversor o no me vas hacer reversor si o no pero contesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:49 10 jul 2011 (UTC) *responde amis mensajes y dime si voy aser reversor o no ya te explique el motivo pero responde amis mensajes Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:58 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Que tengas muy buena estancia en la wiki. Y pues andando por acá hago un pliego petitorio para ser reversor. Se que no tengo mucho tiempo como miembro activo, pero he entrado desde hace tiempo a la wiki y quisiera ayudar más, sobre todo en contra del vandalismo que abunda en la misma. Quedo de ti para cualquier cosa. Saludos. UzumakiHyozhy 14:19 11 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Asuntos Perdona lo de Alvaro, vi que él te habia insistido mucho y crei que lo habrias autorizado a ser administrador. Si quieres, o si no lo hiciste aun, le quitare los poderes de administrador y reversor que le di. Probablemente vuelva a editar, no se si tan seguido como lo hacia antes pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para presentarme casi siempre a editar. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 05:26 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Edición Hola Iván Uchiha, agradezco tu comentario sobre mi trabajo, oye, cuando te refieres a la estructura, hablas sobre agregarle la pestaña de sinopsis y en qué episodios el anime aparece acada manga. Y en cuanto a categorías, no seé cómo hacer eso. Es curioso, creí que etabas retirado Atentamente HokageUzumaki 18:30 2 ago 2011 Categoría Hola, sí, ya ví lo opción que dice Agregar categoría, pero creo que sólo sirve para crear artículo nuevos, qué tendría qué hacer para meter en la categoría un artículo ya existente. Atentamente HokageUzumaki 18:55 2 ago 2011 Está bien empezaré a hacer esas pestañas de sinopsis y a colocar los enlaces en donde deben estar, pero la parte de las categorías, necesitaré ayuda con eso, no tengo experiencia ahí, y tal vez una mensaje para cuando ye se esté de acueerdo que las páginas son así Atentamente HokageUzumaki 19:18 2 ago 2011 hola mira me gustaria ser moderador del chat de esta wiki ok espero tu repuesta 15:35 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Fondo Aspharr II he hecho de todo para poner el nuevo fondo que colocaste pero no aparece simplemente esta la de Naruto en Modo Sabio puedes revisarlo. 03:38 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Permiso Aspharr me darias la autorizacion﻿ de poner el especial de la saga invasion de pein porque cuando lo pongo fuego 13 lo quita y me amenaza de suspenderme por que no tengo autorizacion de colocar eso. Kevin senju 21:19 6 sep 2011 (UTC) chat ashparr, los problemas en el chat son algo generalizado al parecer, yo no puedo conectarme, por ahi en un rato me deja y te digo eso que tenia que decirte, el link lo mande por mp, pero por una cuestion de seguridad no puedo pasartelo por tu discusion. pd:le dije tu problema a danke07, en breve probablemente te responda. Juakoblabla 23:43 15 oct 2011 (UTC) plantilla Te felicito. Al borrar la Plantilla:personaje, has quitado datos de la página de Naruto. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:52 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Explicación Ivan quiero hablar contigo tengo varias dudas por ejemplo no te habias retirado?, cuando empezaste a realizar acciones por ti solo? y a caso no tengo el derecho a saber lo que haces?. Por favor respondeme. 23:15 16 oct 2011 (UTC) hola!!!! hola ivan! vaya tiempo sin conectarte, perdona mi ausencia pero desde tu retirada el wiki decayo y se volvio algo conflictivo, si tu estas aqui entonces volvere a mi actividad! bueno y gracias por volver de verdad era necesario tu eres el unico amo del wiki! (bueno tu lo creaste) hablano entre otras cosa me entere de que le quitaste los permisos a alvaro, al parecer algunos usuarios estaban inconformes con él, si necesitas ayuda dimelo ok --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 23:54 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Re-Re-Explicación No se trata de Alvaro (por cierto yo hiba a depojarlo de su cargo pero no tu el valor, porque se lo había dado Leodix), lo que quiero decir es que me gustaria saber las cosas que vas a realizar en general para la wiki, porque yo también soy burocrata. 20:45 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Cambios Hey Hola Ivan como volviste y tambien Kenpachi025 me confirmo ayer qeu volveria queria preguntarte qeu podrias hacer con la portada para remozarla bueno ya le hable del tema a Fuego y no me dio una conclusion y quiero ver qeu tu dices. cuando me onteste te dire como puede ser la portadaArchivo:Sasukegif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Sasukegif.gif 22:52 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Aqui las tienes usalas ya las acondisione a las especificaciones requeridas Diapositiva Sasuke vs A.png Diapositiva_Capitulo-520.png Juan uchiha senju 01:18 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Pagina Erronia Ivan-San Un Usario de Wikia cual Ip es 84.79.224.117 Creo esta pagina no se si esta bien por eso se la Presento para q decidan que hacer http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Tobi 21:19 19 oct 2011 (UTC)kanon96 hola hola ivan como estas me alegro saber que volviste a la wiki espero que te valla bien en tu regreso a naruto wiki 21:23 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Repuesta Las dos ideas me parecen muy buenas sin embargo queria pregunta que exactamente quieres quitar en las plantillas para que se hagan más corta?. 22:46 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Repuesta Me parece muy bien las dos ideas si necesitas ayuda avisame. 21:54 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Aspharr, te quería preguntas si sabes que le paso al chat que no me cae? Atentamente... 22:22 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Destacada Lo que ocurre que es lo sucesos más importantes y reveladores ocurren en el manga porque generalmente el anime, por ejemplo actualmente, solo estan dando relleno y a nadie les gusta. E intentado que sean escogidos imagenes del anime pero todos prefieren imagenes del manga, solamente eligen imagenes del anime cuando son importantes como por ejemplo el Susanoo de Sasuke, asi que no podemos hacer nada ahí. En cuanto los RAW, siempre Juan y yo hemos subido imagenes RAW lo que sucede es que esas versiones aparecen unos días después del manga por lo que usamos las imagenes del manga sub español pero sin los diagolos hasta que aparescan los RAW. 22:29 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Administracion Hola Ivan, esta vez vengo a decirte qeu cambiare la pagina qeu habla sobre los Adm. del wiki le pondre cosas nuevas y una wikitable personalizada, bueno solo venia a decirteloArchivo:Sasukegif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Sasukegif.gif 23:18 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Ivan en primer lugar me gusta ese cuadro que creaste para las imagenes, en segundo lugar te dije que no me oponia al cambio de plantilla pero tengo que decirte que si vas a cambiar una plantilla asegurate de que este perfeccionada por que de seguro la nueva Plantilla de Jutsu no esta terminada verdad, por que hay cierto desperfecto y si es así te sugiero que crees una página aparte para crear la plantilla y luego de que veas que esta terminada por completo la publicas y la cambias por la existente porque sino la wiki estara cambiando y cambiando sin tener algo asegurado. Te lo dijo como una sugerencia. 16:05 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Re-Categoría Es mejor que debes la categoría:Jutsu pero aun no elimines la otra hasta que se haga un traslado completo. 22:15 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantillas y otra cosa Ivan tengo varias cosas que decirte: #¿Que paso de la N de naruto? ¿Porque el simbolo de Konoha? aunque esta bueno estaría mejor el simbolo de Akatsuki que dices? #¿PORQUE CAMBIASTE LA PLANTILLA INFOBOX JUTSU!!? Ahora si que se nota que le re copiamos a narutopedia eso no me gusta, la plantilla estaba bien y era original de Naruto Wiki en Español, no me gusta copiar, aunque yo no soy admin solo queria decirtelo se que mi opinion no importa mucho pero creo que todos ponemos el famoso "''granito de arena". 01:44 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Mmm...Oki Doki, pero mmm la plantilla infobox personaje, infobox clan, infobox equipo y otras infoboxes que mi memoria no recuerda tambien le haras lo que le hiciste a la del jutsu? 01:58 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hablamos de las Historia Fanon otro día porque tengo que hablarte de algo más importante, he sido informado de que a la mayoria de los usuarios de la wiki no les gusta el color y el formato de las nueva plantilla: Jutsu, dicen que es muy descolorida y que dejan al articulo sin alegria. En mi oponión yo hable contigo de que ibamos a recortar información de las Plantillas de Personaje para evitar que fueran largas, pero nunca hablamos de cambiar el estilo de la plantilla, yo creo que ahora las plantillas se parecen mucho más a las plantillas de Narutopedia lo cual para mi es malo porque nuestra wiki necesita un estilo propio. 02:43 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Explicación Aspharr en primer lugar no te enojes por la verdad, simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que los otros usuarios dicen porque acuerdate que todos somos una comunidad todas las opiniones deben ser respectadas, nunca he dicho que las plantillas sean faciles de crear y cuando me refiero a estilo propio, es que la wiki sea identificado con esas plantillas y si es cierto tenemos mucha información de Narutopedia pero así se inicia toda wiki siempre usamos información de otros y al final lograremos ser diferente a ellos. En segundo lugar cuando me mostraste las plantillas era para ver como ellos habían acomodado su información, no me hablaste de hacer un cambio total a las plantillas. En tercer lugar, queda muy feo las imagenes luego de la información y yo se que el kanji y el romaji deben quedar separados por una coma. En cuarto lugar, yo no me encargo de crear los articulos y se que algunos los nombran mal eso deberias hablarlos con los que se encargan de ellos. PD: Antes la wiki era un desastre eso es cierto y tu nos ayudaste, pero ahora que la wiki sea vuelto en algo mucho mejor es necesario que nos llevemos bien entre nosotros y con el resto de los usuarios. 13:15 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok Ivan/Aspaharr ya entendi tu punto pero creo que es posible cambiar ligeramente la infobox como por ejemplo porner el color un poco más oscuro y lo unico que a mi no me parece de las nuevas infrobox es que hay que modificar globalmente todos los jutsu por que para ocultar un reglon se debe poner otra cosa, no es asi, eso es lo unico que no me gusta de esas infobox por lo que preguntaba sino había una forma de solucionar ese problema y evitar hacer un inmeso cambio. En cuanto a los Fan- Arts te queria comentar que por cada usuario solo se permita un Fan-Arts para representar su perfil, según mi opinión, pero que esa imagen tenga su nombre de usuario, por ejemplo Usuario:Ivan.jpg, que te parece. Y en cuanto a las Historias Fanon me envargre persolamente de eso. No te preocupes. 17:20 23 oct 2011 (UTC) infobox jutsu Me gustaria decirte que la plantilla de infobox jutsu va mal e intente corregirlo, pero como eres una persona a la que no le gusta que le toquen las cosas dehiciste mi cambio. Quita el porque si no va a quedar un hueco entre el titulo de "usuario" y su "usuario". Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 17:51 23 oct 2011 (UTC) re-infobox jutsu muchas gracias por tenerlo en cuenta, y perdon si te has ofendido por lo que te dije. A mi me gustan mas las otras plantillas (las primeras), pero a estas se deverian dar un poquito de color. Otra cosa, ¿sabes de un buen traductor de japones-español que te de el kanji y el romanji? Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:26 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Hay usuarios que siben imagens para no usarlas, o que son de aquí. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:42 23 oct 2011 (UTC) proyectos cuando estén hechos pasame los links, que a lo mejor me apunto a alguno (posiblemente al de los jutsus). Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:17 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Yo se que las anteoriores Infobox tenían el problema de quitar los renglones pero ya existintan articulos que estaban acondicionados a esas pequeños incoveniente y yo lo que quería era saber si podían dejar ese problema como antes para evitar el cambio global lo que quiero decir es que ahora me dio cuenta que en vez de colocar "Jutsusrelacionados = none" ahora debemos colorar "Jutsusrelacionadosn =" o algo parecido no se si entiendes lo que digo, no estoy diciendo que cambies las infobox sino que dejes ese problemas para evitar un gran cambio, no se si es posible. 20:20 23 oct 2011 (UTC)